


Hellfell

by Castiel



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom, hellfell
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel/pseuds/Castiel
Summary: Can we kill angels ?





	1. my dear love your mother

you moved slowly in the corridors, in front of you, agonizing, was your mother.

You did not want to come to this extremity but she does not leave you the choice.

Your mother had decided to prevent you from leaving the ruins. What makes you very annoyed so you go to get a knife in the kitchen.

  
"my child don't do that ... there is alternative to violence"

  
holding her chest your mother coughed painfully.You will end it. You raise your knife and finish your mother.

  
"You hate me so much," she said before she collapsed and becomes dust.

You smile and catch one of his floating stars that you have seen all along while your where visiting the ruins. It allowed you to ... like ... back up? A bit like in a video game.

  
"Bravo you killed her. like all the other ruin monsters, now what do you expect to do?" flowey whispers

  
"continue I guess?" you answer it aloud, this one echoing in the room with ashes

  
holding the star against you a little voice makes it sound 

_Mercy✳⭐_

  
Mercy? Heh, as if it were going to change something, violence is **the only** solution.  
you push the door of the ruins.

  
white powder like icing sugar welcome you. You are walking quietly in this new cold atmosphere. Fog comes out of your mouth and the little flower on your shoulder. After walking for a while a noise draws your attention. A branch break.


	2. my dear leave this knife

You turn around and see nothing special. You keep moving forward, your weapon in your fists.

Another noise, as if someone is following you. It surprises you again. You are turning around, saw nothing . You walk up to a bridge made of wood.

  
"heh this place seems famillie-" you start to tell to flowey.

  
"human"

  
This voice

  
"don't you know how to welcome a new pal?"

  
you go back one last time and take the hand that is presented to you. A skeleton with wings in the back, white, and a surfboard under his arm, a smile.

"an angel" you think? no

  
A sound of prout echoes around you from the hands of the said angel. you grimaced this joke was far too childish to your liking. After a good long laugh , the skeleton apologizes and explains that this joke is still working and is hilarious according to him. Then he presented himself " Sans, sans the skeleton" ....

  
"So, Sans ?" he nod his head politely, he notices your knife

  
"You should put that away, it's dangerous, oh wait, I hear my brother coming here"

  
Sans resume  
"It's a fanatical human hunter but you should be able to hide"

  
Sans and you advance to a lamp strangely with a perfect shape for the situation. After that Sans discuss with the said papyrus. When papyrus decided to leave the place Sans joins you behind the lamp.

  
"So to get back to the knife, you should get rid of it"

  
he said in a soft, soothing voice.

  
"Monsters do not want you any harm"

  
You start laughing, oh of course he does not want to hurt you, you want to kill them all. Sans catch your arm holding the knife as if he felt your bad attention. You retreat quickly and hurt him on the arm.

  
"I'm not here for saving you" you said in a rocky voice

  
"i've come from hell to kill you all!" with that said you run to Sans, knife forward.


	3. my dear be my friend

Sans dodging the blow easily and blocked you on the ground with his blue magic.

  
"Oh no, I do not think you'll get there"

  
he says and throws you against the ground, makes you bounce against several trees, you release your knife under the violence of blows and lose consciousness.

  
All is black around you, only a light comes from behind you, arms embrace you

  
_please, violence does not solve anything✳⭐_

  
Said a soft voice before disappearing.

You open your eyes, you are in a wooden cage. Are you a prisoner? strange. The door opens an icy wind in is company. Sans is in front of you.

  
"Slept well ?" you give him a look almost capable of killing. he squats at your level, smiles at you. "you know violence is not the solution"

  
You cough, sure as if this skeleton knew anything, and what was thoses wings exactly? you had noticed that his brother Papyrus had wings too but biggers. You shake your head stopping to think of that.

  
"For the moment, you'll stay locked up here until we find a compromise"

  
You catch the bars of the said cage and feel a violent blow of electricty you cross the body.

  
"Oops" said Sans letting you regain your suspicions before saying "I changed the bars a bit to avoid any leaks" you groaned.

  
"If you think his stupid bar will stop me !"

  
he sighed and sat in front of you

  
"Why do you all want to kill us?" he asked, pressing his hand.

  
"because ... because that's my only reason for falling here"

  
Sans shook her head "no I do not think so, why not try to become our friend instead?"

  
"your friend? But if I become your friend you will give me to your king and destroy the barrier"

  
"and?" said Sans 

  
"My destiny is **not to free you!**"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry toriel


End file.
